


Code Shelter - SB71 SERIES

by AestheticCreature



Series: SB71 SERIES [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dystopia, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticCreature/pseuds/AestheticCreature
Summary: A little bit about the book -This book has been written in first person view which changes depending on the character or the situation.The main Protagonist is Kiara, who will mostly tell the story from her perspective, but other characters can also be POVed.You can determine the likes and dislikes of the characters as we go along, but their looks and attire have been finalized by me.Suggestions for extra characters are encouraged, but they have to come named.There might be a slight delay while updating the chapters and finishing the book, but bear with me =D.Please Don't hesitate to give helpful criticism in any way, as it is appreciated, moreover I would love to see how you guys like the story.Comment and Share ❤





	Code Shelter - SB71 SERIES

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit about the book - 
> 
> This book has been written in first person view which changes depending on the character or the situation.
> 
> The main Protagonist is Kiara, who will mostly tell the story from her perspective, but other characters can also be POVed.
> 
> You can determine the likes and dislikes of the characters as we go along, but their looks and attire have been finalized by me.
> 
> Suggestions for extra characters are encouraged, but they have to come named.
> 
> There might be a slight delay while updating the chapters and finishing the book, but bear with me =D.
> 
> Please Don't hesitate to give helpful criticism in any way, as it is appreciated, moreover I would love to see how you guys like the story. 
> 
> Comment and Share ❤

It's just the way it started. 

That's their only _consolation_ to the fact that they can't _free_ us. What's the point anyway?

_We are their toys to play with. They control our humanity and pick at our personalities. Weaknesses. Just weaknesses. Humans have always been the weak ones, but that's what makes us the most unpredictable. Those who control, look down upon those who can't scale the ladder._

_Kiara_. That's my given name. My fact pod says that I have been alive for exactly nineteen revolutions and 3 seasons. My creators have long been shipped away from me. All I have is a chip that enables me to see their face for a few seconds, once every day. They own me and there is nothing I can do about it without getting myself killed. I cannot say the shelter's rules are bad. They are just set in a certain way. A way we can't question. 

                                      _ **1800 hours, Wave 8.**_

My rest pad jolts my wrists free. The lights in the room fade from orange to a light green indicating that the sun is just about to set. They must have seen my dreams already. They call it a reflection of our souls, which brings them the great knowledge of the unknown. The 6 Wipeouts. Death and Destruction. They gathered the few that they got their hands on and held them here.

Forever lost to the sea of right and wrong.

_Dreams make you feel. Feeling kills you._

A robotic voice announces the rise of the dusk-moon and starts the countdown for our refresh period. The wall in front of me flashes all my information and asks me to confirm myself. Any detection of other personals in forbidden and can result in immediate elimination. The shelter gives us a position. The positions decide our lifestyle. I feel luckier than most. Resources are limited and they will do anything in their power to keep themselves alive first. Mistakes are not tolerated and can lead to immediate death, no questions asked.

The line is thin, but our only walkway to survival.

The walls change around me as they sense my movement. My vitals are always being checked and since feelings are discouraged, they change into things like a rainforest from before it burnt down in flames. Serenity keeps us sane and stops us from acting out. I look around and watch as dew as it drips down the slender branches before falling onto the deep green mossy floor. The sounds of extinct birds, emitting an unknown language. A few rays of the sun have broken through the thick canopies and are touching the vine-covered trunks. Canopies made by taller trees, whose leaves rustle under the drizzle of the southern rain. They know this makes me less reactive to being commanded, this calms me down and my vitals stabilize. 

I make my way to the uniform sector in my cubicle. The Shelter has many different jobs which require a mandatory 3 level completion warrant plus a letter of authority from the Head Ray In charge of that particular station. Even though one person does one job, the novices have to participate in a rotational program job on a daily basis.

I'm training in the guardian unit. This unit houses three initial stages called -

_1\. Unit Attack_

_2\. Unit Damage_

_3\. Unit Critical_

All the jobs here have these stages which help you decide what job suits your personal capacity. _Sigh_. Any attempt they have made to make this place feel like a comfortable living space has backfired mostly due to the fact that every two minutes a range of alarms go off for the different training units. I look In the reflective hologram Kyle got me last time they held a token giveaway. It has lost its original power but it makes me sentimental somehow. The thought at least.

I look into the MePod. That's what they call it. Still, want to know what genius named it that. I mean it's either that or mirror. I have dark auburn curls which come down to my waist, my skin is a light tan with sharp features which would have looked like a weird combination if it weren't for the fact that I had two different colored eyes that are framed by wayward lashes. In this sea of fair toned creatures, I looked almost exotic. Almost. 

Lana, on the other hand, is the definition of communal jealousy. If the whispers and stares don't give it away already. She has skin shades lighter than mine but on her, it looks almost pale. Her hair is a soft chestnut color with darker chocolate roots exactly an opposite of mine. Almost always in a neat outward bob that only she could pull off. Which always manages to remain in its place in the worst of temperatures. Her eyes remind me of a mysterious fog during a especially chilly morning. Grey with a hint of silver. Angelic. If only they knew how much that angel really cares.

I hastily tie my hair into a tumbling ponytail and spray the skin care vital they provide on my face and arms. The spray clears away the worst of the weariness and I smile. My only accessory hangs in the corner, a silver chain with a small hologram pendant. That was the only item they let me keep after the containment period. It contains a picture of Lana and me when we first met, my creators and Kyle after he gave me this exceptionally beautiful haircut. If only he knew, what hid behind my smile. I put it on feeling the cold metal press into my warm skin. The memories weighed it down.

I shut the MePod and take out the tiny machine attached to the wall. A needle. Here we go. The needle carries my health information to the main circuit which then proceeds to supply me with the vitals needed for the day. Today it happens to be two sun pills and one glass of clear blue liquid I don't recognize. I take the vitals and put the uniform on.

The uniform includes a black upper body suit and black shorts. I also have to wear a pair of fingerless gloves mandatory like the rest. Once the uniform is on then comes the armour. The novices like me have been given the disposable leather armour rather than the sleek but deadly bodysuits, just for training. Mine includes leather shoulder pads and a small defence kit attached to my back with a belt. I also have on me a thigh knife, six vitals and a handgun.

This is going to be a long day.

 


End file.
